


First Dance

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, a cocktail of ships if i can say so myself, after last nights lip sync im an emotional wreck, and yes this is contradictory to the songs lip sync let me be, im just, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: It's Vanessa's quinceañera, and it seems that everyone has a couple. Ariel and Plastique are so happy it's sickening, Brooke and Vanjie came out as a couple to Vanessa's family, and Scarlet isn't entirely sure but she can bet Silky and Nina are getting comfy somewhere else. It looked as if Scarlet was the only solitary lady that night, but a first dance can change everything.





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> To Scarlet, because she was the reason I was watching along with Yvie. Always my winner. <3

Scarlet checked her phone every two seconds to see if there were any new messages. Nothing. She made the mental promise of cursing Ariel as soon as she saw her walking through the doors — she said she was on her way thirty minutes ago!

So there she sat, all alone, at Vanessa’s quinceañera. It was the first time Scarlet had ever attended to a quinceañera, and probably the last time, since Vanessa was the only latina in their class. Either way, everyone got pretty excited about it the moment Vanessa started talking about the party and pictured as the world’s eighth wonder. Scarlet couldn’t deny that the decorations and environment were nice, and she did have high expectations for that night — but God she was finding it hard to enjoy  with the entire class still missing.

Apparently they had all decided to get ready at Brooke’s house, conveniently a few blocks away, while Scarlet got ready all by herself, only asking her mom for help when it came to her hair. She was the first one to arrive, and as soon as she noticed it she sent a text to Ariel so she’d hurry up. Ariel said she’d be there soon but it seemed that their definitions of soon weren’t the same.

Her phone vibrated for the first time in the night and Scarlet took it eagerly between her hands, hoping it’d be Ariel, or Plastique, or anyone really. Her heart flipped when she saw it was a text from Yvie.

_Yvie: are you at Vanessa’s already?_

_Yvie: I just arrived, about to get my photo with her. Lowkey don’t wanna be all by myself._

Scarlet breathed in sharply. She’d had the biggest crush on Yvie since freshman year and practically all the school knew — all the school but Yvie herself. They weren’t the closest friends, but they shared a nice relationship because, well, they were classmates after all. Scarlet always hoped Yvie felt the same as her, but as time went by those hopes faded away and she just accepted her hopeless crush to stay as a current joke between everyone.

Biting her thumb nail, she sent Yvie a reply.

_Scarlet: I been here for, like, an hour already. I’m on table 11._

Not even a minute had passed by when Scarlet saw Yvie at the entrance and look for her table. The so common butterflies began flying in her stomach when she noticed how this was the first time she had seen Yvie in a dress, and she looked absolutely stunning.

Yvie waved at her with a big smile when she was near their table, sitting right next to her. Scarlet thought that if it wasn’t for the loud music, Yvie would hear how fast her heart was beating.

“Hi girl, why so lonely?” Yvie inquired, settling down. Scarlet sighed.

“Everyone is at Brooke’s getting ready,” she explained, locking eyes with Yvie. Scarlet gulped and looked away. “I think Mercedes or Ariel are doing everyone’s makeup, otherwise I can’t imagine what is taking them so damn long.”

Yvie chuckled a little, making Scarlet’s heart skip a beat. Even though Yvie’s laugh sounded too evil at times, she still liked it.

“Yeah, I think they’re mentally and physically preparing Brooke for tonight,” Yvie commented with a casual tone, sounding as if she expected Scarlet to know what was going to happen.

“Oh, uh, makes sense I guess,” Scarlet said, looking around. “Have you _seen_ Vanjie’s dress? I’m kinda jealous, to be honest,” she quickly changed the subjects, imagining what on earth would happen that night that Brooke had to get mentally ready for.

Luckily Yvie followed the flow and they ended up talking about everything but the obvious absence of their classmates. When Scarlet thought about it, it was the first time she’d exchanged more than five words with Yvie. Even though during the entire conversation her whole body was trembling and her palms were sweaty due the nerves, she wished the others would never arrive so they could stay alone together all night.

Around twenty minutes after Yvie’s arrival, however, in came the missing girls. One by one they made their way inside the venue, looking for table eleven — Vanessa had arranged for everyone to be at the same table, it seemed.

Ariel instantly went hand in hand with Plastique to sit by Scarlet’s side. They immediately began telling her about all the stuff that happened at Brooke’s house and how Ariel had to do everyone’s makeup to get them off her back for doing Plastique’s.

“And like, I was about to help her with, um, the lip stick,” Ariel said, blushing suddenly. Plastique giggled a little. “When Ra’Jah yelled across the room “if you do my makeup would you kiss me too?” and she wouldn’t shut up until I offered to paint her too, bitch,” she complained, glancing over at Ra’Jah.

“Now that’s why she looked good,” Scarlet mocked in a playful tone. The trio burst in laughter, while Ra’Jah was oblivious to their laughs from across the table.

Ever since Ariel and Plastique started dating, they’d take turns to do each other’s makeup for different occasions. Pretty much everyone in their class thought it was a match made in heaven, due to the fact that both were really skilled at makeup. Scarlet had lost count of the times she felt an ounce of jealousy at how cute they were together, while she sustained her crush with little to no existing conversations with Yvie.

When all the tables were full and every picture was taken, Vanessa entered to the room to the beat of Rich Girl, hanging from her mother’s arm in a gorgeous dress and with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on her. The girls were surprised at how energetic Vanessa’s family was, but knowing Vanessa herself it made sense.

Vanessa greeted everyone once again, passing by the tables of her family and saving her classmates for the last. She arrived with a smile, taking the only empty seat left.

“You hoes like the party?” she questioned, yelling a little so they’d hear her. Everyone replied an enthusiastic yes. “Y’all have no idea of how cold my ass was out there — but it’s worth it! I look good, bitch.” she beamed, striking many poses.

It was autumn and the cold had arrived, it was sort of bearable but it definitely wasn’t comfortable for a dress — they could only imagine the cold Vanessa would catch once the party was over.

“Why was everyone but Yvie and Scarlet late? Y’all were about to stood a bitch up?” Vanessa inquired again. The group —except for Scarlet— exchanged looks, until all eyes were on Brooke.

“We, uh, had a delay because of our makeup artist,” Brooke blurted out, as nervous as she appeared, gesturing over at Ariel. Vanjie cocked a brow.

“You cheap hoes put Ariel to do everyone’s makeup? Couldn’t y’all throw on some lipstick and come?”

And so, with casual jokes about Ariel’s makeup skills and Vanessa babbling about how happy and excited she was for everyone to meet her family from Puerto Rico and dance their white asses off to latin music, they spent the first hour without any incident. The waiters were paying special attention to their table thanks to Vanessa’s presence, and just when Scarlet was beginning to wonder if that was all, the host announced the mother-daughter dance.

The mother-daughter dance should’ve been father-daughter, but Vanessa’s dad wasn’t in her life for reasons Vanessa never told them. It only made the whole dance more significant, and a danger to Ariel’s hard work with the eyeliner.

When the host announced that family and friends could also dance with Vanessa for a brief moment, everyone’s eyes fell to Brooke again. Brooke went from white to red in a matter of seconds, and Scarlet couldn’t understand what was with her classmates and picking up on Brooke at every tiny mention of Vanessa.

Either way, most of the girls got up and danced a bit with Vanjie before going back to their table. Last but clearly not least was Brooke, who was a nervous wreck as she walked towards Vanessa and asked for a dance. Their table erupted in cheers and applause, but Scarlet clapped because everyone was doing so.

Her breath got caught in her throat when Yvie leant a little on her side, talking near her ear.

“They make a cute couple, don’t they?” Scarlet furrowed her brow, turning her head so she was facing Yvie.

“What are you talking about?” she asked, completely confused. Yvie took her attention away from Vanjie and Brooke to look at Scarlet.

“Y’know, Vanessa and Brooke have been a thing since september I think,” Yvie commented, Scarlet’s lips formed a perfect ‘O’. “Didn’t you know? They’re coming out to Vanessa’s family tonight, that’s why Brooke was getting ready.”

“Oh…” Scarlet mumbled, feeling so dumb and blind. Yvie laughed.

“Don’t tell me you never noticed — they literally kiss all the time in class!” Scarlet looked back at Brooke and Vanjie, slightly blushing.

“Believe it or not, I’m like, blind to love,” Scarlet said, taking a sip from the wine Vanessa had sneaked for them. “Sometimes I forget these two,” she pointed at Ariel and Plastique. “Are a couple, which is weird because they like to remind everyone they’re together.”

Yvie stared at her without saying a word, and in the end just turned her attention back to the dancefloor, noticing that Brooke’s turn was over and she was coming back to their table with the biggest smile ever, completely red from head to toe.

After such revelation, Scarlet couldn’t help but think that made sense — it explained why they were so close lately and the way they acted around the other. It also made her feel lonely yet again.

It seemed as if everyone had a love interest that loved them back, even damn Silky and Nina were dating! She knew it shouldn’t bother her as much as it did, because they were fifteen —sixteen at most— and it was just some high school romance. But God she wanted someone to hold hands with too. She glanced at Yvie out of the corner of her eye and sighed. If only…

 

\----

 

“Bitch, can you come with me to the bathroom?” Ariel exclaimed so Scarlet would hear.

They’d been chatting and sipping on wine for the past few hours, since Scarlet didn’t want to make a fool of herself cluelessly dancing to songs in spanish, and Ariel felt dizzy enough to trip every two steps.

“Where’s Plastique? Can’t she come with you?” Scarlet replied back, just noticing Plastique’s absence. Ariel waved her hand in a dismissive way.

“Does it matter? Just come!” she insisted, slightly pushing her so she’d get up. Scarlet rolled her eyes.

“It matters because she’s your girlfriend and — oh, fuck, fine! I’m coming.” Ariel clapped in excitement and linked arms with Scarlet for support.

They lingered around the dance floor to get to the bathroom. The whole class was dancing with Vanessa, who had dropped the long skirt and now she had a shorter one, barely above the knee. They looked like they were having lots of fun, but she couldn’t locate Plastique — Yvie was nowhere to be found, too. She frowned a little, deeming the situation as a little suspicious, but she said nothing.

The bathroom was nice and way too shiny. Scarlet and Ariel complained for a moment, while they were getting adjusted to the light. Ariel stood in front of the big mirror and pulled out two lipsticks from her bra.

“Were those things always there?” Scarlet asked between laughs.

“You know they were,” Ariel replied with a wink. She took the red one and started re-applying it. “So, what’s the T with Yvie?”

Scarlet cocked a brow. “What do you mean?”

“You guys were pretty close before we arrived,” Ariel sing sang. Scarlet scoffed.

“Well, it was logical, y’all hadn’t arrived and we just… Made small talk.”

“Sure, totally explains the way Yvie was looking at you.” Scarlet’s cheeks lit up.

“And how was she looking at me?” she wondered, coming closer. Ariel chuckled and cupped Scarlet’s face, doing kissy faces.

“As if she wanted to eat you up, because you’re so cute and pretty, and she’s too gay to stand it and—” Scarlet pulled her away, laughing from both nervousness and Ariel’s goofy display.

“Yeah, as if. I’ve already lost hope on the Yvie case,” she said, leaning on the sink with a defeated sigh.

Ariel rolled her eyes and handed her the velvet red lipstick. “Apply it and thank me later,” she ordered, entering into one of the cubicles. Scarlet did as she was told and waited for Ariel to get out of the cubicle.

She was scrolling through Instagram when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Scarlet jumped a little, scared because she hadn’t heard Yvie come. She quickly softened her expression and locked her phone.

“Hey,” she greeted, feeling nervous after that conversation with Ariel.

“Hi.” They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. Yvie suddenly took a step closer stretching her neck so she was talking in Scarlet’s ear. “Do you wanna get outta here? Plastique just entered the same cubicle as Ariel, and I have a feeling we shouldn't be here.”

“What? How?” Scarlet replied in confusion, glancing back at the cubicles. She noticed noises coming from the one Ariel had been previously using, and wrinkled her nose. “Those nasty hoes,” she mumbled, looking back at Yvie. Yvie was dangerously close. “Wanna get outta here?” Scarlet questioned, promising herself she wouldn’t get nervous this time.

Yvie smiled, taking a step back. “Gladly.”

A silence hung between them, as they made their way out of the bathroom. Scarlet was heading to their table, but Yvie stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Scarlet’s heart skipped a bit when she felt Yvie’s touch.

“Where are you going? You don’t wanna dance?” Yvie questioned, with a confused expression.

“I’m… I don’t…” Scarlet stuttered, not knowing what to say. She’d love to dance with Yvie, Lord knew she would, but she just… Didn’t have the moves. “I don’t know how to dance,” she spat in the end, staring at Yvie.

Yvie smiled warmly, pulling her closer. “I can teach you,” she offered, and Scarlet felt as if her legs would fail at any moment.

“I can live with that,” she accepted, following Yvie.

Turned out, Yvie didn’t have better moves than her, not at all. But she moved confidently and without a single ounce of shame. Scarlet quickly forgot about her stiff moves and loosened up, getting lost in the moment.

Everyone was there just having a good time while celebrating Vanessa. It felt good, to just dance their worries away accompanied by her friends. Scarlet felt happy right there and then, despite her hopeless crush and her mind telling her to embrace that moment because it would soon end.

She was young, in love and nothing else mattered.

The dance suddenly changed to a slow rhythm, some of the people protested, but the host soon announced that Vanessa’s grandfather wanted to have a last dance with his granddaughter. It warmed people’s hearts the scene, and soon people joined the dancefloor again, this time in pairs.

Scarlet was making her way back to their table to grab a snack, when Yvie stopped her again. Scarlet thought that she could get used to Yvie grabbing her hand like that.

“Hey, uh, I was thinking… Would you like to, y’know, dance with me?” Yvie asked, sounding and coming off as nervous as Scarlet had been in the beginning of the night.

Scarlet’s mind went back to what Ariel had told her and her heart began hammering in her chest, still, she tried to not get her hopes up and smiled.

“Sure.”

Dancing with Yvie close but without their bodies touching already made Scarlet melt once — actually having her close to her, feeling Yvie’s hands on her waist, with their faces separated only by mere inches, made Scarlet think she could die in the spot of happiness.

They stared into each other’s eyes, moving according to the song. They didn’t talk much, and Scarlet prefered it that way; she was sure she’d blurt out some nonsense out of nervousness.

“I don’t know if I have told you yet,” Yvie began, “But I think you’re pretty— like, not just tonight, every day,” she stumbled a little with the words, with her cheeks flushing red as she spoke.

Scarlet’s cheeks soon were painted red too. “T… Thanks. I think you’re pretty too,” she complimented back.

There was silence for some moments, before Yvie broke it again. “I’m not really good at words, but, uh, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I wasn’t sure if it was okay… Until now.” Scarlet could almost hear an angel chorus in the background — was Yvie really going to say she liked her?

‘ _Please, please say it so I don’t have to make a fool of myself saying it’._ “Yeah? And that is…?” she pushed her, already tasting the words in her own lips.

Yvie got closer, so close that her lips would brush with any move of their mouths. Scarlet thought for a moment that she was dead and this was heaven.

“I like you a lot, and a little bird told me you like to me too,” Yvie murmured, sending chills down Scarlet’s spine. “Is that true, Scarlet?”

“It is,” she replied breathlessly. “Ever since freshman year. I think the whole school knows already,” she laughed softly, with her cheeks still bright red.

“No way, and I thought the whole class knowing was bad already!” Yvie closed her eyes for a moment, chuckling. Scarlet cocked a brow.

“Hold on— the whole class? Does this include Ariel and Plastique?”

“ _Especially_ , Ariel and Plastique,” Yvie clarified, and Scarlet gasped offended.

“Those two bitches! If they’d told me earlier—” she stretched her neck, looking for the pair. Yvie took her chin with her hand and made her look at her again.

“Yeah, could you complain later? I was about to do something I’ve wanted to do for the longest time.” before Scarlet could ask what was it, Yvie closed the distance between them with a kiss.

Scarlet was surprised for a moment, but soon she melted into Yvie’s embrace and reciprocated the kiss. Yvie’s lips had a slight taste like wine and lip balm, and as weird as  that combination was Scarlet enjoyed it.

It felt so unreal, though, to have the girl she’d liked since freshman year confess her feelings to her abruptly — but in all fairness, Scarlet was perhaps the most oblivious person to ever exist, so perhaps Yvie had been dropping hints all night, or all year, long she’d never noticed.

Either way, it was probably the best night of her life. And as she pulled Yvie closer by her neck, Scarlet couldn't help but wonder what had taken them so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my babe grey-darling for taking time out in her birthday to beta this thing. If ya liked it, lemme know. Come be a crying wreck with me in my tumblr @chachkisalpaca


End file.
